Por un cálido beso
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Levi que nunca se había percatado de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia cierto castaño confundiendo los con su deber, una cabaña hará que se de cuenta que todo lo que sentía no era nada mas que amor, pero Eren se dará cuenta sus sentimientos y podrá corresponder a ellos...
1. Melodía

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva entrega (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Podremos encontrar un poco de hard (o eso creo :P pero ahora no jijiji) recordándoles es que hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

Melodía.-

A lo lejos se puede escuchar una canción, es un ligero silbido, nadie más que Levi lo puede escuchar, pero como era posible esto, existía el ruido de los soldados en su entrenamiento, la limpieza, los gritos Auro, de donde proviene, todos los días a esta hora se puede escuchar aquella triste tonada, un sentimiento de nostalgia invade al Cabo.

Un día Levi espero fuera del castillo donde era la base momentánea, bajo su ventana esperaba averiguar quién silbaba aquella melodía, la desesperación lo invadía y el tiempo pasaba, pero dicha melodía no sonaba, algo raro pasaba, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando, se comenzó a escuchar, el viento contrastaba el sonido, las flores y el pasto a ritmaban la canción y los pájaros acoraban la melodía, se escuchaba aún más hermosa desde afuera que dentro de la oficina del Cabo, un sentimiento más profundo lo invadía, una tristeza comenzaba a gobernar su corazón que a simple vista parecía no conmoverle nada, pero que tenia de especial aquella tonada. A lo lejos se veía una persona con uniforme, caminaba lenta y tristemente, parecía despistado, se detuvo entre dos árboles y veía a lo lejos con la mirada pérdida, que deseos, que sueños extraviados deseaba recuperar dicho personaje. Levi, molesto, se encamino hacia esa persona, tratando de averiguar durante su andada quien era; para su sorpresa era el joven cadete que estaba bajo su vigilancia, que hacía solo, de donde venía, porque no estaba con una escolta, en un arranque de ira corrió hacia el joven Jeager y con pasos apresurados grito

Levi: Hey! Tu mocoso (su tono de voz denotaba molestia e ira, su mirada era firme y amenazadora), de dónde vienes, porque no tienes a una escolta, sabes que no puedes salir del castillo sin autorización o sin vigilancia quien te crees que eres?

Eren: (volteando de manera rápida, regresando de sus pensamientos golpe) Heichou? Buenos Días! (saludando de forma firme pero con temor) Hanji-san me ha autorizado salir con la condición de que regrese a esta hora y le ayude con unos experimentos, y sin vigilancia porque nadie me acompaña a donde voy, y vengo de una pequeña cabaña que se encuentra a una hora caminando de aquí, hay una pequeña laguna cerca y el paisaje es muy hermoso, de ahí vengo.

R: (con cara aún más mal humorada que siempre) Hanji? Esa maldita cuatro ojos no me notifico nada, ella no tiene autorización de permitiste estar a tus anchas, tienes que salir con mi autorización y bajo mi vigilancia

E: (comenzó a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo) si lo sé, pero Hanji-san me dijo "como confió en ti se que no harás ninguna tontería, como escapar de nosotros, transformarte en titán o cosas parecidas así que regresa a la misma hora y actúa como si hubieses estado aquí y nadie sospechara, vale?" asi que le tome la palabra y desde hace dos meses eh estado haciéndolo.

R: mocos de mierda, (de una patada lo tiro al suelo) no te pases de listo conmigo, recuerda que soy tu superior y que tu estas bajo mi cargo, no tienes ni un jodido derecho de hacer lo que te venga en gana.

E: (su cara mostraba dolor) y-yo lo-lo-lo siento Heichou, no era esa mi intención, pero desde que vi ese lugar cuando regresábamos de una expedición me entro curiosidad y nostalgia; quería saber el porqué.

R: Mocoso, (dando un gran respiro) bien, llévame a dónde vas todos los días, si lo creo conveniente y seguro, yo mismo te escoltare a ese lugar a partir de ahora, pero si no me convence, harás el desayuno y la limpieza pesada, por 4 meses, sin derecho a descanso y solo con dos comidas al día.

Eren levantándose con dificultad, decidió llevarlo a su pequeño lugar de escape, donde, por un momento se sentía libre, como una persona normal. Durante el camino no hubo platica, solo se escuchaba cono el joven cadete silbaba sin preocupación viendo el paisaje, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, olvidando por completo que Cabo venia tras de él. Siendo lo único que Levi veía era a un joven que por la iluminación comenzaba a llamarle más la atención, su expresión despreocupada, la mirada a la nada y esa estúpida sonrisa que escondía preocupación, tristeza y resignación, algo que le molestaba aun mas era esa expresión de nada pues estaba consciente de que él era el encargado de matarlo si se salía de control o cuando los altos mandos lo decidieran, era lo que más le molestaba.

Llegando a aquella laguna, Eren entro a la cabaña, sin aviso alguno, saco un par de sillas viejas un poco polvorientas que habían sido reparadas, las sacudió con tal cuidado, que Cabo accediera a sentarse sin quejarse del polvo; las colocó frente a la casa, volteando a ver de forma sonriente y despreocupada a Cabo.

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles, esparcía el suave aroma de las flores y el agua, cuando de repente vio a Eren quitarse las botas, arremangando el pantalón y quitándose el cinturón, se sentó a la orilla de la laguna y comenzaba con un mayor sentimiento dicha melodía, el sentimiento lo volvía a invadir, pero, algo había cambiado, una alegría inmensa comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Veía a lo lejos al joven cadete, el paisaje mejoraba a cada segundo, preguntándose, que era ese sentimiento que lo invadía, porque el paisaje cambio desde que vio a Eren sentarse en la orilla comenzando a cantar en tono relajado, alegra y sentimental

"_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta_

_Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor_

_1-2 tantos rostros_

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo_

_Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos_

_Sueña, sueña, siempre…"_

Fijándose más meticulosamente a dicho momento, miraba más la expresión del joven, una sonrisa que jamás había visto, una expresión de tranquilidad y paz rodeaban al castaño, preguntándose si era posible que por eso que él se sentía más calmado pero al mismo tiempo molesto. Seguía escuchando la canción sin dejar de ver el paisaje que se le estaba presentando.

"_Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños_

_Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal_

_Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar_

_Sigue ahí, ahora yo, voy a proteger tu sueño…_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor mientras le prodigo una bendición_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño despertó"_

Embelesado por dicho paisaje, no se percató que le llamaba Eren, hasta que lentamente se incorporo y de sobresalto logro escuchar:

E: (un poco nervioso y preocupado, colocó su mano en el hombro contrario para llamar su atención) Heichou? Heichou?

Regresando a la realidad en un tono molesto y despreocupado contestando de manera apresurada, evitando que se viera un ligero sonrojo:

R: Q-Que quieres mocoso?

E: (sonriendo y en tono más alegre) Lo siento es que lo vi perdido en sus pensamientos y creí que algo malo había pasado pero ya vi que todo está normal, pero dígame aprueba que venga a este lugar, nunca hago nada solo me quito las botas y el cinturón arremangando el pantalón para poder sentarme a la orilla, a veces entro a la casa y desde la ventana admiro el paisaje, creando mundos y perdiéndome en ellos.(decía el castaños de manera más entusiasta y alegre esperando la aprobación del Cabo)

R: (dando un ligero suspiro) Mmm! Me parece que está bien, se ve seguro, no está lejos del cuartel,(dando una mirada de aprobación) tienes mi permiso de venir, pero con la condición de que yo sea la persona que te vigile, te parece bien?

E: (su expresión cambio a una de resignación pero no le molestaba la decisión) etto.. etto… amm sii está bien. Entonces déjeme mostrarle lo que hay dentro de la cabaña…

R: (interrumpiendo bruscamente) Luego lo vemos por el momento ya perdimos mucho tiempo ahora tenemos que regresar, es la hora de hacer la limpieza, mas aparte tu castigo será el hacer el desayuno por no informarme el hecho de que salías del castillo a escondidas.

Eren lo acepto de mala manera, guardo las sillas en la cabaña, cerro con llave y se puso en marcha. El camino volvía ser solamente el aire acompasando la melodía, haciendo el regreso mas calmado de lo que fue la ida. El Cabo solo podía caminar detrás del castaño admirando cada movimiento que realizaba, cada expresión que su cara dibujaba y sobre todo los ojos de esperanza que Eren mantenía ante la vida, hubiera sido una pena que alguien más aparte de él hubiera visto ese lado relajado de Eren, ese momento ya le pertenecía, un sentimiento volvió a invadirlo pero que era, preocupación, sobreprotección, no, no amor ni podía ser, al menos no para ese mocoso suicida idiota…

**Continuará…**

NT: Es la primera vez que escribiré algo por capítulos y más de esta pareja ténganme paciencia tratare de actualizar (o aprender a actualizar) lo antes posible o dependiendo de cómo lo tomen jejeje :3

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

NT: La Canción pertenece a D-Gray Man, con el nombre de "_Tsunida Te ni Kiss wo" o "Melodía del 14"_ es un cover que no recuerdo de quien era (si alguien lo sabe porfiss me avisa para ponerlo Domo)

Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte

Gracias por leer

Acepto RW, criticas, vacio, sonido existencial de todo

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


	2. Error y Caída

**Bienvenidos (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Recordándoles que esto es YAOI ósea que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

_Error y caída_

-Noo!, eh dicho, ya basta por hoy no pienso hacer más experimentos, por hoy solo quiero descansar- gritaba Eren entrando al cuartel-

-Pero Eren, no pasó nada malo, no hiciste nada malo, al contrario hoy hicimos un gran avance al reconocer a todos y no atacarlos como hace tiempo con Mikasa, por favor Eren solo un intento más- decía una desesperada Hanji que caminaba tras de el, tratando de alcanzarlo y sobretodo de convencerlo de regresar al campo para una prueba más.

-No ya lo dije y por favor ya no me insistas, al menos por el día de hoy- caminando más rápido perdiéndose en los pasillos, dejando a todos, Hanji no pudo convencerlo ni alcanzarlo, pero no se deprimió por eso, su expresión mostraba que una idea un algo perversa se le había ocurrido, dio media vuelta saliendo del cuartel.

Eren subía a toda velocidad para dirigirse a una de las torres del cuartel, aun esos pisos no eran limpiados, pero no era de importancia pues solo usaban los primeros 3 pisos, veía por las ventanas que se encontraban y veía el paisaje, solo en esos momentos se detenía por una brevedad de segundos suspiraba y volvía a tomar el camino hacia arriba. Llegando al último piso de la torre donde la ventana daba una vista a toda la parte de atrás del cuartel y un poco más lejos, donde podía ver de manera difusa aquella cabaña que tanto le tranquilizaba, pero desde que Levi se había enterado de aquel lugar se había vuelto algo más que un escondite para Eren, no le molestaba la presencia del Cabo, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea, era muy territorial y el hecho de que alguien más estuviera en su lugar de escape le incomodaba. Dio un pequeño suspiro deseando que fuera la hora de ir a su tan ensoñado lugar, pero se veía limitado ya que el Cabo aun no terminaba unos papeleos de la última y nueva expedición. Se quedó observando a lo lejos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, su mirada llena de vida, de ilusiones y esperanza se volvía apagada, lúgubre, el recuerdo del fallo de hoy invadió sus sentidos.

La tarde se mostraba más fría de lo usual, todos terminaban sus deberes y esperaban a que Petra avisara que la tan ansiada cena estaba lista, se comenzaba a escuchar a fuera del cuartel un silencio que para Eren pareció sepulcral, la noche que caía hacia ver al castaño un día mas de su vida, un día mas donde vivía a costa de los demás, un día el cual todos ponen sus esperanzas sobre sus hombros, si tan solo no hubiera cometido ese error grave tal vez no se sentirá de esa manera, una punzada en su pierna derecha lo hizo regresar por un momento, pero el dolor de la pierna no era basto para oprimir el de su corazón, volviendo a la nada del nuevo paisaje nocturno se dejó llevar, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos.

-Oi par de mocosos, donde está el mocoso suicida?- preguntaba Revaille en un tono molesto, pero preocupado, pues no encontró a Eren donde siempre para ir a su tan amado lugar, ni haciendo los deberes que le tocaban al termino de los experimentos ni mucho menos lo encontró en la fría cueva que tenia por habitación.

-ah!.. nosotros…- un grito que provenía de la entrada al comedor interrumpió a cierto rubio tembloroso, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar de los gritos.

-Enanín!- exclamo Hanji mientras brincaba para quedar colgada de la espalda de Levi- Mi querido amigo, no has visto a Eren, le perdí de vista desde que salió huyendo de la sesión de experimentos y por mas que lo busco no lo encuentro, no sabrás donde está escondido el bebé?- eso ultimo lo hizo en un tono sarcástico el cual no solo a Levi molesto, Armin trataba de alejar todo objeto punzocortante de Mikasa.

-Cuatro ojos de mierda… quítate de encima, déjame, suéltame- forcejeaba el pelinegro para zafarse del agarre de la castaña, tras un par de forcejeos mas, la castaña estaba en el suelo, con una expresión clara de que haría una rabieta, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para tratar de avergonzar al pelinegro.

-Hmmm! Eres un grosero, así no se debe de tratar a una dama como yo- decía en un tono un tanto dramático y sarcástico,- bueno volviendo al tema es enserio no has visto a Eren? Salió corriendo después de que un accidente sucediera hace rato y es peligroso que ande solo y suelto- tras escuchar esas palabras, Levi la tomo por el cuello de la camisa, levantándola de un solo jalón- Que mierda has dicho? Que paso hace rato? Porque demonios ese mocoso suicida salió corriendo? Y sobre todo porque carajos no avisaste que estuviéramos alerta para con él? - el rostro se le desfiguraba de ira, su mirada no solo se volvió más afilada de lo usual, pero si esa mirada hubiera podio matar, Hanji ya estuviera más de 10 veces muerta.

- te acabo de decir que hay que encontrar a Eren es peligroso que este solo y más en estos momentos, hace rato mientras tratábamos de que reconociera y siguiera ordenes en su forma titán, perdió el control, pero no de su titán sino de sus emociones, liberándose del cuerpo titán, cayo y tuvo severos golpes, se enterró una rama cuando caía y sobre todo…- cayo Hanji por unos segundos, dando un suspiro, su mirada se tornó seria y triste- cuando estuvo en el suelo comenzó a llorar y a golpear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, me costó trabajo calmarlo, pero lo que más sorprendió es que su forma titán no desapareció cuando este salió y más que eso estaba llorando, ambos cuerpos alejados lloraban, claro su titán no se movía pero lloraba y Eren pues el no supo cómo reaccionar y comenzó a cortar el cuerpo, dañando su propio cuerpo, se hizo cortadas graves las del titán si se regeneraban pero las de Eren no- su mira se desvió a un lado le preocupaba lo que había pasado pero más lo que había pasado por la mente de Eren para que ese fuera el resultado del día y la nueva intriga.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Hanji pues nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba diciendo, el temor recorrió como plaga a los presentes en el comedor siendo solo Armin, Mikasa y Levi los que se mantuvieron inexpresivos ante la noticia.

-Todos, terminen de comer, busquen las antorchas y todo aquello que alumbre iremos a buscar a Eren- Se escuchó la indicación desde la puerta haciendo que todos cambiaran la dirección de su vista; Erwin quien estaba a punto de entrar escucho todo, tomando como prioridad las energías de todos y la búsqueda de Eren- lleven sus equipos de maniobras, cuerdas y cadenas, lo traeremos de regreso cueste lo que cueste y recuerden nadie debe saber de este incidente, esto se queda en este salón- espero a que todos asintieran sus órdenes dio una mirada a Levi y Hanji dando una orden silenciosa, dio media vuelta y salio del comedor; todos comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos lo mas rápido que podían, otros simplemente no podían comer y comenzaron a buscar las herramientas y a entregar los equipos.

Levi soltó el agarre de Hanji y ambos se dirigieron a donde Erwin, el cuartel se había vuelto un caos, el pánico los tenía controlados pero sentido del deber los mantenía cuerdos al menos para lograr seguir las órdenes del comandante. Caminaban por los pasillos viendo el caos, pero se mantenían firmes hacia la oficina de Erwin, quien ya los esperaba con otro tipo de instrucciones.

-Hanji, dame un reporte rápido, conciso y detallado de lo que paso, enfócate en las ordenes que le diste a Eren antes del incidente y dímelo rápido te doy 5 min para que lo hagas- Erwin se encontraba parado a un lado de la ventana de su oficina, nunca los volteo a ver, nunca alejo su mirada de la ventana- Levi… necesito que te quedes en el cuartel por si regresa, eh visto que se han vuelto más apegados así que quiero que le preguntes que fue lo que paso, puedes usar el método que quieras, te doy toda libertad de que hagas y deshagas para saber más a fondo de esto y sobre todo para saber si el sigue siendo uno de los nuestros o no- dio media vuelta y mirando fijamente los ojos del Cabo- y si ya no es perteneciente a nuestro mundo lo mataras de inmediato- sus ojos mostraron tristeza pero no dejaban de ser firmes ante su decisión.

Mikasa y Armin, recorrían los tres pisos del cuartel, gritando por Eren, ninguno recibía respuesta y aunque existiera una el caos que se había creado en el cuartel no daría permiso de que el mensaje llegara- Eren, que paso, donde estás?- se preguntaba Mikasa mientras pasaba por cierto pasillo, que daban a ciertas escaleras, donde cierto castaño se encontraba viendo la nada, perdiendo el control de sus sentidos, su cuerpo cayendo por esa ventana que no parecía querer detener la caída y el titán que estaba a fuera de esa ventana comenzaba a moverse solo…

-Eren, mocos de mierda, Donde estas?- se preguntaba Rivaille mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del cuartel.

**Continuará…**

Nt: Gracias a los dos Rw que me dejaron jeje y me disculpo por la forma de narración que tiene el primer cap (no me pregunten porque tiene paréntesis solo los uso para mis pensamientos) casi no los uso para este tipo de narración pero se me cruzaron los cables y pues termino asi una disculpa

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

**Espero les haya gustado**

Gracias por leer

Acepto RW, criticas, vacio, sonido existencial de todo

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


	3. Mentira y Verdad

**Bienvenidos (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Recordándoles que esto es YAOI ósea que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

_Mentira y verdad_

-Cabo! Espere me quedo con usted – decía Petra tratando de llamar su atención pero para ambos había dos cosas distintas que llamaban su atención a Levi le llama la atención cierto titán que comenzaba a moverse y a Petra cierto joven que caía de una ventana sin la intención de alivianar su caída con el equipo de maniobras.

.Cabo- decía Petra mientras señalaba a una persona que caía por la ventana superior de la torre, pero el Cabo se enfocaba en el titán que comenzaba a moverse a dirección de la torre- Petra, dame tu equipo de maniobras rápido- decía Levi mirando cada movimiento que el titán hacia-pero Cabo, esa… esa… esa persona es Eren, Eren está, él está cayendo!- comenzaba a gritar.

Los gritos de Petra alertaron a todos y estos se dirigieron a la parte de atrás, Armin y Mikasa desde el segundo y tercer piso se asomaron por las ventanas que daban a la parte trasera- EREN!-gritaban, Mikasa sin dudar activo su equipo dispuesta a rescatar a Eren, pero no contaba con que su forma titán la lanzaría a la parte alta de la torre, mientras en su mano tomaba el pequeño cuerpo inconsciente del castaño. –Levi..- Erwin desde lo lejos le lanzaba un equipo de maniobras- Gracias- se lo coloco lo más rápido que pudo- rápido todos los que ya estén listos ataquen al titán y traten de recuperar el cuerpo del estúpido mocoso- decía Levi mientras ajustaba el equipo.

-No! Nadie se mueva, que nadie ataque al titán- gritaba Hanji desde la copa de un árbol- Desde… como… ahhh! Estúpida cuatro ojos, no es momento para tus locuras Eren está en peligro hay que rescatarlo joder- gritaba Levi tratando de analizar la situación más afondo- Si ya lo se pero te lo dije hace rato no? El cuerpo de Eren se lastima si lastimas al del titán, el titán si se regenera pero el de Eren no, cualquier movimiento en falso, o una cortada grave, podrían matar a Eren, Enano tonto- refutaba Hanji tratando de brincar a la espalda del titán- Entonces que carajos hacemos, que diablos tienes planeado?- preguntaba Levi comenzando a sentirse impotente – Número uno, sigan al titán, número dos no lo dañen ni traten de llamar su atención o les pasara lo de Mikasa y número tres, déjelo moverse a sus anchas, no sabemos lo que planea ni lo que piensa- Decía mientras sus ojos brillaban con una extraña locura- Esa cosa piensa?- Gritaba Jean desde otro árbol- Claro que lo hace, hice un análisis de la situación y llegue a la conclusión de que Eren aprendió a dividir su cuerpo de su mente, al ser dos cuerpos con una misma alma o energía como quieran llamarlo, el aprendió a separarla de un cuerpo pero manteniéndola en el otro, dando como resultado el hecho de que su cuerpo normal sea dañado mientras el del titán se regenera aún más rápido, así que de nuevo nadie toque ni lastime al titán- todos la veían sorprendidos del nuevo descubrimiento.

El titán comenzaba a moverse de manera lenta, sus pasos eran inseguros pero firmes, seguía adelante, pasaba por los arboles tratando de no dañarlos, miraba el paisaje nocturno y se lo mostraba al cuerpo moribundo de su mano, Levi reconocía el camino y sabia a donde iba el titán, en un rápido movimiento pidió a todos que regresaran y que le dejaran en sus manos la situación, Erwin fue el primero en entender y dio la orden en general, todo se hizo en silencio, muchos se negaban a dejar a Levi solo, pero con solo una mirada afilada como solo el sabia dar, todos se comenzaron a retirar, solo quedaron él y Hanji ella si no quiso alejarse por temor a que Levi cumpliera su deber como el custodio de eren y lo matara.

Llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, el titán se acercó a la casa y levantando con cuidado el techo coloco el su otro cuerpo dentro, bajo el techo y se dirigió a la pequeña laguna sumergiendo lo que el agua le permitía meter se su enorme cuerpo, sentándose en la orilla como comúnmente lo hacía cuando estaba en su cuerpo humano. La luna brillaba y se reflejaba en la laguna dando un paisaje aún más hermoso que en las tardes, comenzó a tararear la canción y entre gruñidos poco entendibles parecía que la cantaba, lagrimas comenzaban a caer perdiéndose en la profundidad de la laguna.

Levi se acercó de manera cautelosa a la parte de atrás de la cabaña encontrando el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo y con lágrimas y un poco de gimoteos, su cuerpo emanaba un poco de vapor "Buena señal" pensó, mientras Hanji a distancia no se hallaba dentro de su propia emoción, la escena que veía, la llenaba de nostalgia, pero no evitaba que su emoción de un nuevo descubrimiento la animara más.

Eren comenzaba a moverse en el suelo, removiéndose como si recién despertara de un largo, pero muy largo sueño, su cuerpo se movía torpemente, sus ojos se abrían de manera pesada pero ya habían recuperado ese brillo tan peculiar que los caracterizaban, Levi comenzó a tocar la ventana para llamar su atención.

Eren no entendía que pasaba, se limitó a arrastrarse a la venta, abriéndola de manera torpe, Levi no espero un segundo más y entro lo más rápido que pudo, tomando al joven en sus brazos como si de un niño pequeño herido se tratara- Mocoso estúpido, te encuentras bien, estas herido, que rayos te paso?- le cuestionaba, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una mirada de sorpresa y dudas- Tu? Quien eres tú? Tu no perteneces a mi familia ni a los vecinos de los alrededores, porque me tratas con tanta familiaridad? Eres un mal educado a pesar de que te ves mayor, mucho mayor que yo, responde quien eres y que haces en mi casa?- preguntaba Eren sorprendido de aquel que ahora le parecía extraño, siendo sus palabras una flecha que atravesó el corazón de Levi- Tu, no sabes quién soy?- preguntaba tratando de no mostrar el dolor en su pecho el cual se oprimía a cada segundo, Eren lo miro sorprendido por aquellas palabras y solo puedo negar con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, mientras Hanji comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente- Noo! Qué.. Que está pasando, porque, no, no desaparezcas no lo hagas!- corría desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde estaba el titán, llegando solo a una mota de vapor, el cuerpo había desaparecido.

Levi acomodo a Eren en una cama que estaba en la cabaña pues después de unos minutos de lucidez volvió a caer en un profundo sueño, apegándose al cuerpo del mayor el cual le daba un calor extrañamente familiar, mientras Hanji sentada cerca de la ventana trataba de entender lo sucedido, primero la separación del cuerpo y que el del titán no desaparecía hasta esa noche, los cuerpos aun estando separados sentían y demostraban emociones aunque uno de ellos pareciera no ter consciencia, un cuerpo se regeneraba y el otro no y luego la falta de memoria de Eren, que tenía que ver todo eso, solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que Eren estaba tratando de evitar ciertos recuerdos provocándose una especie de amnesia retrograda, y que por momentos su cuerpo se volvió dos. Todo se volvía muy confuso mientras más lo pensaba, más confuso se hacia la situación, nada encajaba solo la amnesia pero y lo demás que pasaba con lo demás, mientras Hanji se quemaba las neuronas tratando llegar a una conclusión, Levi se encontraba en la orilla de la laguna recordando una y otra vez las palabras que le dirigió el castaño tratando de asimilar la nueva situación; el dolor que sentía en el pecho crecía cada vez que recordaba esas palabras, sus ojos ardían pero no lloraban, un sentimiento lo volvía a invadir sin mencionar que se cuestionaba más por qué le importaba tanto que el mocoso no lo recordara, así su trabajo sería más fácil, pero algo en su pecho no le permitía tomar esa situación a la ligera debía hacer que el castaño lo recordara de una u otra forma.

Eren comenzaba a despertarse alertando a los dos que lo acompañaban, Hanji en la madrugada había regresado al cuartel para informar a Erwin de la situación y a la conclusión a la que había llegado junto con Rivaille, ellos dos serían los únicos que estarían con Eren en la cabaña, turnándose para dar un forme diario o semanal de la situación, pidiendo como único favor que les preparan una carreta con provisiones y herramientas así como el hecho de que nadie se acercara a la zona o al menos hasta que se conociera más a fondo la situación y sobre todo lo que Eren piensa o había pasado.

Miraba Eren a su alrededor, su mirada se llenó de alegría al ver su casa , pero se sintió un poco decepcionado al encontrarla un tanto sucia y vacía, mientras recorría con la mirada todos los puntos de la cabaña, se topó con un par afilados ojos plateados y otro par llenos de emoción de color café, sorprendido, volvió a preguntar, quien eran, la respuesta que dieron era planeada, se harían pasar por los tutores de Eren, contándole lo que paso con sus padres , y que ellos como pareja decidieron tomar su tutela, cuando terminaron de contarle los acontecimientos, ocultando claramente cierta información, el castaño se soltó en llanto no podía creer lo que había pasado. Rivaille se acercó a él y tomándolo de manera de apoyo del hombro le explico que había tenido un accidente cerca de la cabaña, había caído desde un árbol al tratar de tener una mejor vista del paisaje, cayendo del árbol y golpeándose la cabeza y que ellos eran originarios de Sina pero tiempo después de haber tomado su tutela encontraron estas tierras y construyeron la cabaña pero como el aún era joven decidieron quedarse más tiempo en Sina hasta que tuviera la edad de poder labrar la tierra.

-(*w*)-

-Levi, que vamos a hacer ahora? Que le diremos a Erwin? Más que eso que le diremos a Eren cuando despierte? Si nos ve uniformados puede pensar mal las osas, más si es verdad lo que dices que sufre amnesia- preguntaba Hanji mientras veía al castaño dormir cual niño de su edad debía hacer normalmente, mostrando un semblante relajado, alejado de los problemas, donde su única preocupación es la de disfrutar y seguir en la vida; Levi recargado en el marco de la entrada y de brazos cruzados dio un suspiro y de mala gana contesto la única idea que se le ocurrió- Nos haremos pasar por sus tutores, le contaremos lo que sabemos de su vida después del incidente con su madre y el hecho de que su padre lo abandono después del ataque al muro, le explicaremos que venimos de Sina y que para una vida más tranquila decidimos mudarnos a esta parte para que el tuviera una vida más tranquila. Y el hecho de que él no pueda recordar es porque tuvo un accidente al caer de un árbol, que te parece estúpida cuatro ojos- trataba de no mirarla, pero el silencio que se hizo lo obligo a voltear- Jajajajajajajajaja! Tú y yo? jajaj siendo pareja? jajajaja que le dirás que estamos casados y eso jajajaja tú y yo padres de Eren? No lo puedo creer jajajaja, dime que eso te lo dijeron alguna vez y solo reciclas planes? No te creo que solo hayas llegado a esa solución no lo puedo creer- decía Hanji tirada en el suelo por la risa el plan era relativamente bueno pero un tanto difícil de creer ya que el que lo había pensado era Levi- Estúpida, acaso tienes un plan mejor?- preguntaba un tanto molesto por la reacción de la castaña- jajajaja no, la verdad es que no y tu plan suena bien pero jajajajaja lo siento no me creo que seas tú el que lo propone, pero está bien jajaja haremos lo que dices así tendremos más oportunidad de acercarnos a él- decía mientras se reincorporaba tratando de no volver a caer en una crisis- Bien si ya terminaste de reírte como retrasada que eres entonces, regresa al cuartel e informa a Erwin del nuevo plan pide comida, herramientas y ropa de civiles, pero no menciones que el que ideo esto fui yo, todo esto son ideas de tu loca y estúpida cabeza quedo claro- decía mientras, salía de la habitación y buscaba un lugar donde esconder los equipos y sus uniformes- Si, Si lo que digas, pero creer poder tomar el papel de padre? Digo por mí no hay problema puedo aparentar ser su madre pero y tu podrás cargar con el papel de padre y esposo, recuerda que esto no solamente es fingir emociones es sentirlas y darlas a conocer, podrás hacerlo?- decía esto en un tono más serio- Ya largarte, ya sabré como llevar todo esto cuando comencemos y mejor apresúrate no sabemos cuando despertara el estúpido mocoso- decía en un tono aun mas fastidiado de lo normal, pues en algo tenía razón Hanji, él no sabía lo que era ser un padre y lo que menos quería era decepcionar al castaño.

Hanji salió de la cabaña y a paso apresurado se dirigió al cuartel, mientras el pelinegro se dirigió a donde se encontraba Eren dormido, se acercó a la cama y comenzó a observarlo detalladamente, la expresión que mantenía el castaño hizo que Levi hiciera un gesto más relajado, comenzó acariciar su cabello seguido por el rostro y detenerse en los labios, comenzaba a sentir un deseo por saber a qué sabían, que textura tenían y sobre todo que le podía responder- Mocoso espero que tu amnesia solo sea un jodida broma de momento, no me hagas esperar- decía mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción que Eren cantaba cuando estaban solos en ese lugar.

-(*w*)-

-Así que están intentando decirme que ustedes son mis padres adoptivos desde el incidente en el muro, que nos mudamos para que yo pueda tener una vida más en paz y que desde ahora debo llamarlos padre? Que mierda piensan que soy un retrasado mental o qué?- reclamaba Eren después de procesar toda la información que le dieron, Levi y Hanji vestidos como padres campesinos comenzaban a sentir los estragos de siempre usar el uniforme de la Legión, se sentían incomodos y un tanto estúpidos- Si Eren exactamente es lo que tratamos de decirte- decía Levi tratando de relajar sus gestos- Eren lo que tu padre trata de decir es que tomate las cosas con calma, se que es difícil de entender lo que está pasando y que ahora no recuerdas las cosas pero se que con el tiempo recordaras y volveremos a hacer la familia feliz que éramos- decía Hanji en un tono un tanto divertido y en señal de burla hacia Levi.

Eren los vio de manera dudosa- Bien veremos qué pasa, mientras díganme sus nombres y cuenten me su historia antes de que me recogieran, pues no se me hace justo que ustedes sepan toda mi vida y yo ni sus nombres sepa- decía en un tono arrogante pero dudoso; Hanji antes esas palabras se tiró al suelo de la risa- Jajajaja! Lo siento, lo siento, es que me recordaste unas cosas con respecto a tu "Padre"- se disculpaba en un tono sarcástico- Estúpida, mira Eren la loca y yo nos cocimos en le Sina, ella era ayudante de un doctor en la ciudad mientras yo era un simple cargador en el mercado, nos comenzamos a encontrar, luego a salir y de la nada me encontraba atado a ella, luego paso lo del muro, te encontramos a ti y decidimos formar una feliz familia- esto último lo dio en tono sarcástico y ya fastidiado y dando una mirada fulminante a la pobre de Hanji que no sabía qué hacer ante la conmovedora, romántica y sarcástica historia de amor que Rivaille había contado- jajajaja ya, ya amorcito- decía con sátira y sarcasmo- que imagen de mi le das a nuestro hijo y no te puedes quejar sin mi seguirías siendo un soltero mal humorado y sin Eren no serias más que una persona más del monto, alégrate aún tenemos a nuestro bebé- comenzando abrazarlo de manera seductora mostrando que su tono era más de burla hacia él pelinegro que hacia Eren.

-Ah!- suspiro Eren de manera pesada, no podía creer que dos personas que son totalmente diferentes se juntaran pero lo que no podía creer aun mas era el hecho de que el fue el que termino siendo el lazo que los uniera y terminara en esa situación- Bueno y ahora sus nombre por favor- decía en un tono más relajado pero preocupado- Levi Rivaille y está loca demente es Hanji Zoe- presento Levi en un tono más tranquilo- Espero nos recuerdes pronto hijo- decía Hanji estirando la mano, en ese momento una voz cantando comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de Eren evitando que continuara con las presentaciones semi-informales - Recuerda, _"El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta…._ _Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor…_ _1-2 tantos rostros_… _Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo…_ _Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos…_ _Sueña, sueña, siempre…"_- Eren cayó al suelo tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía pero miles de imágenes borrosas llegaban a su mente pero solo podía ver miedo, frustración y sobre todo mucho rencor, pero a quién? Se preguntaba intentando alejar las imágenes de su mente, Hanji y Levi corrieron hacia el tratando de ayudarlo pero la respuesta que recibieron no fue muy grata- No! Aléjense, no me toquen no ven, que no ven, que yo, yo soy un maldito monstruo, un fenómeno un, un …- no puedo terminar la oración, pero una serie de lágrimas comenzaron a caer, se hizo bolita y agarrándose la cabeza comenzaba a balbucear cosas-

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- Decía Levi viendo como Eren comenzaba a romperse internamente, Hanji solo podía asentir ante las palabras del pelinegro- comenzare con el reporte y la bitácora, debemos buscar la manera de que él nos tome confianza y nos cuente que es lo que está viendo- respondió Hanji en un tono más serio, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la mesa y comenzar con sus anotaciones de la observaciones, mientras Levi solo sentía como su corazón se rompía, la escena le hacía demasiado daño, ver a la persona que comenzaba a mar en ese estado lo hacía vulnerable- Eren…-

**Continuará…**

Nt: Lo sé está más largo pero tuve diarrea mental y las ideas venían a mí y pues decidí escribirlas jejej espero poder hacer más capítulos así de largos o mantenerme así de largos jeje y la verdad pensaba subirlo mañana pero lo termine hoy jaja así que lo subo hoy :P

Si lo se Levi y Hanji le harán de pareja, pero será por muy poco tiempo y será divertido (o eso quiero creer) y sii Erencito está tratando de olvidar ciertas cosas jejeje mas adelante sabrán que cosas jijiji :3

Jejeje y siip Levi mostrara un lado paterno que nunca pensó tener jajaja pero con el tiempo sabremos a que se debe ese sentimiento que tapa cosas jejejeje recordemos que la sobreprotección es mala esconde muchas cosas jejeje :P (se que entienden)

Por cierto que cosas divertidas quieren que haga Hanji ahora que se hará pasar por esposa de Levi y madre o tutora de Eren jejeje se aceptan sugerencias :3

Gracias a los Rw que me dejaron jeje me ayudan mucho a motivarme a escribir

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

**Espero les haya gustado**

Gracias por leer

_**Acepto RW, criticas, vacío, sonido existencial de todo **_

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


	4. Dolor y reconocimiento

**Bienvenidos (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Recordándoles que esto es YAOI ósea que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

-A_M_O_R_C_I_T_O!- decía Hanji desde la entrada a la cabaña, irritando a primera hora del día a Levi que estaba intentando hacer el desayuno- Como jodes desde temprano, que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?- respondía con su tono habitual- Jojojojojo si, si lo que digas, pero, tenemos que hablar- comento en un tono más serio de lo usual- Eh? Ahora de que carajos?- su límite estaba comenzando a llegar y su paciencia a agotarse- hablaremos cuando Eren se despierte, lo mandaremos al pueblo por provisiones, ya le dije a un par de cadetes que lo escolten de forma indirecta y vestidos de civiles, son de confianza el par y conocen muy bien a Eren asi que no habrá problemas con que ellos tomen cartas en el asunto-su semblante no cambio al contario se volvió un poco más lúgubre, Levi solo se limitó a verla de re-ojo- tsck! Como quieras- respondió viendo una sartén y un par de huevos que tenía enfrente pues su única preocupación era el desayuno, ya que había perdido contra Eren cuando decidían las labores de cada uno.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente en el lago, aún tenía borrosos, pero muy borrosos recuerdos de lo que había sido su vida y ya ase había acostumbrado a escuchar cierta cancón en su cabeza, cuando ayudaba a Levi a la limpieza y estaban solos, por alguna extraña razón solo con él se sentía a gusto tarareando y susurrando la canción, pero le sorprendía mas que Revaille conociera la canción y en un imperceptible sonido a veces la cantara acoplándolo.-Maldita cuatro ojos, mira lo que has hecho- gritaba Levi- Yo? Acaso estas ciego, tú fuiste el que puso las verduras sin pelar y la carne sin preparar de que me culpas a mí?- contestaba Hanji en un tono un poco divertido- Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo como carajos hacerlo- la pelea de cada mañana y la rutina de esos días, era la alarma de los buenos días que ambos le preparaban para que el saliese de la cama y comenzara con la rutina; Eren, despertando de manera despreocupada, se estiraba en su cama, escuchando otra pelea entre sus dos tutores, ya se había acostumbrado a la pareja, en muchos sentidos aunque aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a ese par pero ninguno de los dos le mostraba señales de mentirle al menos no en algunas cosas.-Ah!- suspiro pesadamente, sus 10 de más en la cama esperarían al otro día si es que lo dejaban, se puso en pie y a paso lento y un poco adormilado se acercaba a un buro el cual tenía en sima un recipiente con agua para enjuagarse las manos y la cara- Me pregunto ahora porque estarán peleando, desde que estoy con ellos no hacen nada más que quejarse y pelear, parecen todo menos pareja yo diría que son amigos o algo pareció- se decía a si mismo mientras se vestía para salir ayudar a resolver la nueva crisis que ya se daba una idea de cuál era- El bendito desayuno-.

Salió tranquilamente de su cuarto, viendo la escena de cada mañana Hanji con la sartén en mano y a Levi con un par de cuchillos en ambas manos- Ah!-suspiro de manera tensa, camino hasta quedar en medio de ambos y estirando sus brazos a lados contrarios -Se calman por favor? Señorita Hanji baje eso y Levi deje los cuchillos en la mesa, yo hare el desayuno, sigan con sus demás quehaceres- espero a que ambos dejaran sus instrumentos de ataque y se alejaran mutuamente para realizar sus respectivos deberes- Ah! En verdad como pude terminar con una pareja tan disfuncional, deberían de separarse si tanto les cuesta llevarse bien- volvía hablar para sí mismo, pero esta vez no se percató de que cierto pelinegro lo veía y escuchaba desde las sombras del pasillo –Eren… apúrate a recordar- decía Levi en susurro tratando de que su emociones no le fallaran.

Terminando el desayuno, Eren comenzó a limpiar la mesa y por mera costumbre le servía el té que tanto le gustaba a Levi, no entendía porque lo hacía simplemente se comenzó a hacer a la idea de que talvez y solo tal vez lo hacía desde que estaban en Sina, Levi siempre mostraba una cara de pocos amigos pero cuando toma té su semblante se relajaba de manera un poco imperceptible y cuando podía divisar ese ligero cambio Eren sonreía, no entendía porque pero trataba de mantenerse a lado de ese pequeño hombre que le generaba seguridad y calor, no entendí pero se mantenía firme.

-Eren, te puedo pedir un favor?- le preguntaba Hanji viendo tan conmovedora escena, le recordaba los momentos donde iba a molestar al enano a su oficina y siempre esta él a su lado esperando cualquier orden o indicación- Claro, dígame que necesita, señorita Hanji?- su semblante cambio pero no dejo de mostrar esa sonrisa que en momentos cruciales a veces lo diferenciaba de los demás cadetes-Puedes ir al pueblo por unas cosas?- decía un poco triste- ten, te hice una lista de las cosas que necesitamos, si te vas ahora estarás de regreso para el atardecer- decía estirando la mano con la lista, Eren se apresuró a tomar la lista, cuando la tuvo en manos comenzó a leerla para rectificar que entendía la letra de doctor de Hanji y para ir visualizando su recorrido- manzanas, peras, martillo, clavos, té negro, aceite para maquinas, paños de limpieza, escoba, trapos, líquidos limpiadores, jabón y emm ya eso es todo lo que necesita?- preguntaba un poco sorprendido, pues desde que estaban ahí nunca había visto que faltara cosas y si lo hacían al día siguiente ya estaba en los estantes o en la mesa- Sipp eso es todo mi niño, te lo podemos encargar?- decía Hanji regalando una cálida sonrisa- ah y si ves la parte de atrás, están los lugares a los que debes ir, solo debes decir que vas de parte de nosotros no te cobraran y te lo darán rápido, así que apresúrate y ve a conseguirlos o tu "PADRE" se pondrá furioso si la limpieza no está como a él le gusta- decía en tono divertido mientras veía como la cara de Levi se desfiguraba en ira-jejeje- reía nervioso- si verdad entonces me voy, regreso en un rato, ah por cierto puedo comprar algo en el camino?- ambos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos- am pues sí, jeje si quieres siempre y cuando este en la lista de negociosos a los que iras- respondía nerviosa Hanji- Mocoso no te pases del presupuesto que esos gastos salen de nuestro salario- menciono Rivaille sin darse cuenta de que le había dado información de más al castaño- Que acaso ustedes trabajan?- comenzó a reír- jajaja buena broma Señor Levi, bueno ya me voy no tardo, los veo al atardecer- cerro la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia un caballo que en especial le correspondía se encamino al pueblo a paso rápido.

- De verdad que a veces eres idiota- le miraba Hanji con cierta molestia- ah! Se me paso, la costumbre de siempre regañarlo cuando va al pueblo y se gasta nuestro salario, crees que no cuesta ser tutor y en nuestro caso tutores, ahora ambos por el momento pagamos los gastos que ese mocoso estúpido haga- se defendía Levi - si como sea, tenemos que hablar- respondió la castaña ya más seria – tenemos problemas, uno, tenemos que dar el reporte de los avances de Eren como titán y aún no hemos avanzado ni un poco en saber que le paso hace dos semanas y los de arriba están presionando, otro es que se aproxima la próxima expedición ya no se puede postergar más, Erwin está tratando de a largar el plazo pero la presión aumenta y Eren no parece querer ayudar en mucho con esto, que vamos a hacer- preguntaba seria- Mmm, no lo sé, se me ocurren dos planes, uno es dar un reporte falso con un poco de verdad evitando el hecho de que el mocoso sufre amnesia y el otro es que tal vez no s dividamos y que uno se vaya a la expedición y el otro se quede a vigilar al mocoso- respondía, con calma bebiendo de su té-suena bien, a veces puedes pensar cosas concretas jaja comienzo a creer que te estas tomando muy enserio lo de ser padre- lo último lo dijo en tono burlón haciendo que Levi perdiera la compostura que tenía-Estúpida cuatro ojos, si tienes mejores planes entonces dilos sino cállate y acepta las cosas- decía Levi mientras traba de no matar a la pobre científica, pero en algo estaba acertando, tal vez no se metía en su papel de padre pero si estaba naciendo un sentimiento más profundo por el castaño.

- bueno entonces decidamos quien de los dos ira a la expedición y quien se quedara a cuidar al niño- decía Hanji mas emocionada y con afán de molestar al pelinegro- ve tú, tu eres la loca que desea ver a los titanes y obtener especímenes raros, yo me puedo quedar a cuidarlo, no tengo ganas de salir a matar titanes- respondía el pelinegro ya sin ponerle mucha atención a la castaña bebiendo más de su adorado té negro.

En el bosque se podía escuchar los equipos de maniobras que de manera sigilosa, seguían a Eren, mientras el castaño cabalgaba de manera alegre, tarareaba para si la melodía que una vos en su cabeza cantaba, no se percato de que lo venían siguiendo desde las copas de los arboles.

-Vamos apúrate, lo vamos a perder de vista-

-Shhhh! No Grites o se dará cuenta-

-Crees que me importa seguirlo?-

-Solo cállate y apresúrate, si no hacemos bien esto puede que el Cabo nos mate cuando se entere o si pasa algo-

-Sí, si lo que digas-

- No creen que somos muchas personas para una misión de seguimiento?-

-En realidad solo se suponía que éramos tu y yo, no sé qué rayos hacen esos cuatro aquí-

- Si te molesta nuestra presencia sería más fácil que lo mencionaras-

- No tengo de decirlo, ya sabían que esto era de dos no de seis, no se que hacen aquí-

- Por favor ya cálmense si seguimos si de ruidosos se dará cuenta-

- Pero si ella comenzó, dile a tu amiga que se controle primero-

-Ya ustedes dos-

-Yo solo vine a ver si los rumores son ciertos de que ese idiota perdió la memoria-

-No le digas idiota te recuerdo que es nuestro amigo y compañero-

- Ah! Si, Si ya lo siento-

-Esperen nos acercamos a la salida del pueblo-

- Alguien trajo su caballo?-

-Yo deje todo preparado para que no hubiera inconvenientes, pero solo prepare para dos personas, jaja lo siento chicos no los tenía contemplados-

-Na! Está bien no te preocupes de igual manera también nosotros nos habíamos preparado-

- Si el comandante se entera de que desobedecimos sus ordenes nos castigara y no me quiero imaginar lo que pasara cuando el Cabo se entere, el entrenamiento será muy cansado y no creo que tengamos derecho a desayuno-

- No seas quejosa no tiene porque enterarse, desde que Eren esta en esa cabaña, todo se ah vuelto ms tranquilo, al menos si hablamos de la limpieza o de los entrenamientos-

-En eso tienes razón, desde que el Cabo no está y Hanji está con él, el cuartel se ha vuelto muy tranquilo y un poco aburrido sin mencionar que el Comandante nos ah dado tres semanas de descanso con el pretexto de arreglar el castillo por dentro y por fuera-

-Esperen…-

-Que?-

- No puede ser-

-Eh? Y donde esta Eren?-

- Estaba hace un momento ahí enfrente, ni rastro de su caballo-

-Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando no quiero que me castiguen-

- No lo harán, lo único que hay que hacer es encontrar al idiota y volver a seguirlo-

Un crujido de ramas se logro escuchar tras de ellos así como una ligera risa -Saben chicos no son los únicos a los que les gusta seguir a las personas, pero no estoy de humor para tolerar que un estúpido cara de caballo me llame idiota- decía Eren trepado desde el árbol de atrás de ellos.

- Eren!- decían 5 al unisonó volteando a verlo- Pues eres un idiota- contestaba Jean- Sabes cara de caballo, estoy seguro de que si hacemos un duelo te volvería a tirar y ganar las veces que sean necesarias- se defendía Eren con una sonrisa más arrogante- Mira pedazo de…- Jean fue interrumpido por cierta pelinegra que se abalanzo sobre el castaño- Mi.. Mikasa, espera me asfixias, déjame al menos respirar- trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre pero como ya conocía a su amiga comenzó a dejarse querer.

-Eren, sabes quienes somos?- Preguntaba cierto rubio extrañado ante la naturalidad de Eren

- La verdad solo te recuerdo a ti y a Mikasa, los demás…- hizo una pequeña pausa, una punzada en su cabeza, llevo sus manos a su cara, - Que… quienes son ustedes, porque, porque me están siguiendo y como rayos llegue aquí arriba-

Todos veían extraños a Eren, hace un momento todos platicaban y reían contentos y ahora les hacia una extraña pregunta, Mikasa que no soltaba su agarre, tomo a eren por la barbilla y lo hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos- Eren en verdad no sabes quién soy?- decía Mikasa en un tono más femenino y muy ligeramente dramático- Eres, tu eres…- las punzadas en su cabeza comenzaban a ser mas fuertes, el dolor lo comenzaba a dominar, de un golpe se alejo de la pelinegra y se lanzo al vacio de las copas de los arboles- No! Ustedes aléjense de mí, porque nadie me deja solo- se llevo la mano a la boca y mordiéndose hasta sangrarse, se repetía a él mismo- no, no, ellos no son la persona que busco, ellos no son la persona que quiero proteger, noo ellos no son, ellos…-

-EREN!- una voz masculina, llamo la atención de todos, Eren seguía en el suelo tratando de calmar su ansiedad- Se..Señor Levi.. Que..Qué hace?- Levi que por alguna razón había salido corriendo sobre su caballo en dirección que el castaño había tomado, llego a tiempo antes de que Eren crease otra crisis y realizara algo estúpido- Ah! Ustedes seis, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? Lárguense a su casa a hacer sus deberes o sus MADRES los harán sufrir cuando regresen- decía el pelinegro con un tono amenazante en forma de clave para que los 6 cadetes regresaran al cuartel después de haber fallado su única y sencilla misión- Ah lo sentimos Señor, ya nos retiramos- respondió Armin al notar la afilada mirada del Cabo, mientras todos caminaban contra el camino hacia el pueblo, Mikasa que se quedo parada a lado de Levi- Eren esta peor de lo que pensé, el está buscando alguien y eso puede ser un factor importante, no lo olvides cuídalo bien- amenazo antes de retomar la partida junto con los demás cadetes, Levi solo podía seguirlos con la mirada y cuando los vio lo suficientemente lejos comenzó con su papel de padre- Ah! Te hicieron daño?- rodeo a Eren como si de un niño asustado se tratase,- Si, estoy bien, es solo que… se me hacen conocidos pero… no son lo que…- Eren cayo dormido en brazos de Levi el esfuerzo de tratar de recordar lo había llevado al límite, Levi lo acurruco entre sus brazos y pegándolo a su pecho trataba de tragarse el sentimiento que de nuevo trataba de salir- Mocoso estúpido, deberías tratar de ayudar en ligar de hundirte mas, ya no debes buscar más me tienes aquí- decía Levi mientras abrazaba con fuerza al castaño- Pero te fuiste una vez y me dejaste ya no sé si confiar en ti- decía un Eren en pleno sueño con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla…

**Continuará…**

Nt: no! No me maten por favor, lo sé está un poco confuso (lo pensaba mientras una maestra nos regañaba por unas tareas y esto fue lo que salió de mucho ignorar a la Señora) probablemente el prox cap no salga la parejita nos divertiremos con los cadetes que se dieron a la fuga e hicieron que la misión fallara ( lo que me lleva a decir si se perdieron o no entendieron algo pueden preguntarme no pasa de que olvide porque puse eso ok no, pero si con toda confianza pueden quejarse, preguntar, y eso :3 QwQ

Si lo sé existen diálogos sin dueño y eso es porque muajajaja ok no, es apropósito para que se diviertan un rato pensando en que voces quieren y pues claro solo 3 de ellas son de a cajón jejeje :P

Tratare de poner mi mente en orden jejej pero prometo que algo divertido vendrá esa cabañita no se puede quedar solo como la guarida cosas divertidas pueden pasar y en muchos sentidos hablando jejeje :P

Gracias a los Rw que me dejaron jeje me ayudan mucho a motivarme a escribir

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

**Espero les haya gustado**

Gracias por leer

_**Acepto RW, criticas, vacío, sonido existencial de todo **_

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


	5. Memoria y Reconocimiento

**Bienvenidos (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Recordándoles que esto es YAOI ósea que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

_**Memoria y reconocimiento.-**_

-Fue tu culpa- reclamaba Jean

- Mia? Perdón? Yo te dije que no quería venir- decía Connie defendiéndose

-En todo caso fue culpa de todos, claro exceptuando a Mikasa y Armin, ellos eran los encargados- trataba de calamar las cosas Sasha

-Tú no digas nada chica papata- se quejaba Jean, logrando que la chica hiciera una mueca de inconformidad

-Bueno, bueno el caso es de que fallamos y ahora tendremos que darle un reporte al comandante- decía Armin para hacerle segunda a Sasha y defenderla un poco

-Espero que no haya sido la única que noto a Eren raro- decía Annie, Mikasa que se detuvo en seco comenzó a cruzar mi rada con la rubia- Que fue lo que notaste?- preguntaba la pelinegra en un tono calculador- No se, el hecho de que solo a ustedes tres los reconociera y luego al tratar de ubicarnos a cada uno y entrar en crisis es raro, aunque es más raro el hecho de que es al primero al que le pasa eso, a ninguno de los titanes nos ha pasado algo así, ni cuando aprendíamos a controlar nuestro poder, el caso de Eren es extraño, ahora entiendo porque me mandaron llamar- comentaba Annie en tono pensativo- Mmm el problema es que busca alguien, no me puedo imaginar a quien, su padre desapareció y lo odia, su madre está muerta, nunca nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como crear ideas raras en él, que le estará pasando?- se cuestionaba Mikasa en un tono cada vez más calculador y preocupado.

-Como sea, debemos notificarle al comandante y entregar el reporte, ya veremos después que paso, esto es algo que no se podrá ocultar por mucho, menos si mandaron llamar a Annie- menciona Armin para quitar la mirada que tenían todos hacia Mikasa- Si tienes razón, solo espero que el castigo no sea tan severo, pero vieron la cara y la actitud del Cabo, nunca imagine verlo así, me sorprendió mucho- cambia el tema Sasha- Si tienes razón es la primera vez que le veo ese gesto, al parecer se está tomando su trabajo muy enserio no creen?- decía Connie en tono divertido- Si, tienes razón jajajaj me pregunto cómo será que efectúan la misión si la teniente y el cabo tienen personalidades muy opuestas jajajaja podría apostar a que la teniente hace hasta lo imposible por fastidiarle la vida aprovechando que no se puede defender el cabo- animaba Jean.

Todos comenzaron a relajarse conforme cada comentario divertido se escuchaba de la nueva pareja por obligación, se balanceaban por los arboles con habilidad, gracias a los equipos, divirtiéndose imaginando como es la vida que llevaban sus superiores al cuidar a Eren; mas no contaban con una enojada Hanji los esperaba en la salida al cuartel.

-Niños!- gritaba Hanji en tono molesto, llamando la atención- Ah! Teniente- contesto Armin- ustedes grupo de estúpidos, saben lo que pudieron ocasionar?, saben lo que acaban de hacer?- cuestionaba claramente molesta- Nosotros.. Bueno,.. No era nuestra intención… solo queríamos ver a Eren, queríamos comprobar que de verdad no nos recordaba- justificaba Sasha- Ese no es pretexto, puede que hayan arruinado dos semanas de arduo trabajo para que Eren nos tomara confianza y se regularizara, su cuerpo y mente no están por el momento aptos para nuevos cambios y vienen todos sus ustedes en manada de idiotas arruinar el trabajo, saben perfectamente que no debe saber que hay más personas alrededor, arruinaron todo- decía Hanji dándoles las espalda y caminado de aquí para allá- No se preocupe Teniente, Rivaille entro al rescate, el calmo a Eren cuando le dio una crisis- respondía Annie para tratar de alivianar las cosas- Que? El enano los vio? A todos? Esto es más que perfecto, sabes que si se le ocurre venir a él por las provisiones ustedes estarán no solo en problemas verdad?- decía aun mas preocupada ya que molesta, pues al hacerles algo a ellos, ella también corría peligro por ser la encargada de entregar los reportes e informes de ambos y mencionar los nuevos planes que se tenían.

Caminaron el resto del camino, Hanji iba a la cabeza del grupo sobre su caballo, mientras que los demás lo hacían a pie,-y bien ninguno de ustedes piensa decirme que rayos paso?- preguntaba Hanji intentando cambiar el ambiente,- Eren busca alguien y ese sea el motivo por el cual sufre una crisis- respondía Armin-el único problema es que ninguno de los dos nos podemos imaginar a quien busca, casi siempre se la pasaba con nosotros cuando niños y después del incidente con el muro, hay muchas extrañas- a completaba Mikasa, en su clásico tono- mmm eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme?- preguntaba Hanji sin perder la vista del frente- es lo que vimos, lamento no poder darle más información- se disculpó Mikasa, por la falta o mejor dicho de la omisión de cierta información- Ah! Está bien, en el cuartel me platicaran más a fondo de la situación- decía con pesadez y preocupación-

-Hanji, que haces por aquí de nuevo?- se escuchaba un grito a pocos metros de entrar a l territorio del cuartel- jajaja lo siento pero un percance me obligo a regresar- respondía tratando de sonar tranquila- jajajaj y vienes con los cadetes, que hicieron para que los trajeran de regreso en su única misión?- decía con burla Auro- nada que sea de interés tuyo, simplemente sigo las órdenes del enano- decía evadiéndolo olímpicamente, todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico conforme veían que a lo lejos estaba Erwin con una expresión no muy amigable esperándolos en la entrada.

-Oh no, creo que si nos va ir muy mal- decía Jean ante la expresión del comandante.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, entendieron todos que es lo que harán a modo de castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes y arruinar una misión que era de vital importancia?- preguntaba Erwin desde su escritorio. Esperando y viendo a que todos asintieran, - pues bien, vayan a buscar la herramientas, tendrán exactamente dos días para arreglar esa cabaña, recuerden que al Cabo le gusta que todo quede perfecto, él se iba a hacer cargo pero por su imprudencia ese será su castigo, así que ahora retírense- miró fijamente como uno a uno salían de su oficina- Causaron problemas?- preguntaba con sumo interés a la castaña- No lo sé, Levi fue tras Eren mientras a mí me mandaba para acá, salió corriendo y desde ese momento no lo eh visto- respondía en un tono más molesto y serio-Mmm, esperemos a que él mande su reporte, con respecto al otro tema como le haremos para la expedición, los de arriba ya fijaron la fecha para la salida Y solo pude negociar que Eren no viniera por el constate de los experimentos y como método para evitar que haya fallas en esta salida- veía fijamente a la castaña- Levi y yo quedamos en que yo iba a la expedición mientras él se quedaba a cuidar a Eren, es el más capacitado para cuidarlo, Eren parece solo confiar en el- respondía en tono un poco más triste,- si tienes razón, es el más capacitado, tendremos que aprender a estar sin el en las expediciones, desde que llego no hemos hecho otra cosa más que depender de él en el campo de batalla- recia Erwin más con pesar- jajaj si algo nos pasó, pero bueno pasando a otro tema, aquí está el reporte del incidente de hace rato, este lo hice en base a los cadetes supongo que Levi te mandara el suyo, ahora dime cuando tienes planeado salir, y el plan, para irlo repasando y analizando- pedía Hanji, recargada en el librero a lado del escritorio de Erwin, donde podía ver claramente directo a la ventana, - te mandare el plan en un par de días aun no tengo nada concreto, esperaba a que me avisaran lo planeaban hacer para hacer el plan y por lo que puedo ver, tendré que planear todo de nuevo, no esperaba a que Levi accediera a quedarse a cuidar a Eren, y con respecto a Eren dices que se está volviendo más apegado a Levi cierto, porque lo dices?- preguntaba con curiosidad-jajaja desde que perdió la memoria, solo con Levi parece hablar sin estar a la defensiva, acepta lo que dice y ordena, es como si, a pesar de saber que no recuerda nada desde que entro al ejército se unió a nosotros y que él es su verdugo, Eren sigue tratándolo como estaba en el cuartel, le sigue preparando su té, hace la comida cuando al que le debe de tocar es a Levi, cuando hace la limpieza lo hace tan meticulosamente que da miedo, trata de no separarse de él, más sin embargo el aún nos teme, se cuestiona muchas cosas, hoy por ejemplo, cuando le pedí que fuera por las compras, se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo pidió dinero y Levi que le respondió que no importaba que el solo fuera por ellas, su cara cambio a una de conformidad, no se algo no anda bien, sin mencionar que Levi creo que si se está tomando muy enserio este papel de padres sustitutos- un tono de tristeza cortaba un poco su voz, seguía sin ver a Erwin y solo se dedicaba a ver por la ventana, ya que esta tenía una vista más cercana a la cabaña.

Un largo silencio invadió la oficina, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la idea de romperlo hasta que Hanji, dando un golpe ligero al librero, tomo la iniciativa para quebrantar ese silencio- Erwin, dejare la misión de ser la madre sustituta de Eren, creo que yo no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar, aparte de que por salud mental me debo alejar de ese ambiente, antes de que comience a desear algo que por muchos factores es imposible, soy feliz con mis experimentos y nunca pensé que comenzaría desear algo más allá de lo que estos muros me pueden proporcionar, recuerda ustedes ahora son mi familia, ya no quiero más- la mirada se clavó de manera firme en los ojos azules de Erwin- está bien si esa es tu decisión entonces no puedo negártelo, solo una cosa te quedaras con ellos hasta el día de la expedición y ve preparando a Levi para la noticia, por como dices que están las cosas no creo que le agrade mucho que abandones tu propia idea siendo tú la que la ideo- con eso se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse y lo peor es que él no podía hacer algo para mejorarlo, salió en silencio dejando a Hanji perdida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

En la entrada al pueblo, Eren sonreía, extrañaba ver a tantas personas reunidas en un mismo lugar, Levi caminaba frente a él viendo de re ojo al castaño.

-Señor Levi mire, podemos comprar uno, se ve delicioso y ya es tarde y no hemos comido, podemos?- pedía Eren mientras se acercaba a un puesto de comida –Ah! No creo, que eso este en mi presupuesto, aparte no traigo dinero, mejor apurémonos con las compras, tú vas a comprar los alimentos y yo voy por los utensilios de limpieza nos veremos aquí en 30 min, para ir por las herramientas- planeaba Levi sin darse cuenta de que Eren lo había ignorado diplomáticamente. "Mocoso estúpido", pensaba mientras lo veía pedir la comida. Se sentó en la barda más cercana y espero a que el castaño terminara con su primer capricho- Tome- estiraba la mano para que tomara el alimento- Como conseguiste pagarlo, no traías dinero- preguntaba Levi mientras toma el alimento- Señor Levi, le recuerdo que mi madre era bien conocida por estos lados, y la fama que tenía mi padre es inigualable, aparte la señora ya me había prometido antes regalarme un par así que aproveche el momento para cobrar el favor jejeje- se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer, era pan, cortado con relleno de ensalada, un poco de carne desmenuzada, ninguno de los cruzo palabra, Eren disfrutaba de ver a la gente pasear, los niños jugar y hacer travesuras recordando lo poco que podía de su infancia- Sabe. Alguna vez pensé en entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, no lo dudaba, pero creo que no lo logre al verme con usted y la Señora Hanji en esa casa lejana, me hubiera gustado tanto entrar, ese era mi sueño, pero veo que jamás lo lograre, jajajaj no me quejo de la vida que llevo creo que me gustaría seguirla solo si lograra encontrar a esa persona- su rostro se tornó triste, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a comer como roedor enjaulado- Que harías si te dijera que en verdad perteneces a la legión y que lo que sabes no es verdad?- preguntaba Levi mostrando poco interés en su pregunta- jaja que dice señor, si hubiera entrado no estaría con ustedes al contrario estaría entrenando arduamen….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Levi de un movimiento lo tumbo al suelo- DEFIENDETE!- le decía en tono serio y molesto- No pienso golpearlo- respondía Eren mientras forcejeaba con Levi- Que te defiendas es una jodida orden- ante esas palabras el cuerpo de Eren se movía solo, una pelea se había iniciado en los límites del pueblo, todos veían animados la pelea, después de un par de golpes y caídas que sufrio Eren se detuvieron, Levi solo se quedó parado expectante a que recordara algo Eren y lo mencionara- Pero que.. como.. porque.. yo no se pelar y aun asi, aun asi- las dudas se hicieron en la cabeza del castaño, hasta que un par de soldados que conocían tanto a Levi como a Eren se acercaron y saludaron de manera oficial- Señor Rivaille, Cadete Jeaguer- hablaron al unisono-Descancen, disculpen el alboroto, el cadete quería comprobar diferencia de fuerzas- respaldaba el hecho de que el chico en el suelo no entendía ni que fue lo que paso hace un par de minutos- Si, señor, su pedido lo espera todo ya está reunido, incluso los alimentos y los utensilios de limpieza- daban el mensaje y antes de retirarse, volvieron a dar el saludo oficial volviendo a sus rondas diarias.

-Quien diablos es usted?- preguntaba Eren aun mas sorprendido-Mira mocoso o recuerdas quien carajos eres tú o te vuelvo a mandar a la academia de cadetes hasta que lo recuerdes, te lo advierto me estoy hartando de esta situación- su tono se volvió firme, seguro y grave, ya no era el intento de cálido padre que alguna vez le mostro a Eren, no ya no, había vuelto a tomar su lugar como el capitán de escuadrón que era, se dio la vuelta y caminado a paso rápido se dirigía al cuartel donde su pedido estaba hecho dejando al Cataño en el sueño con más dudas en la cabeza de lo normal- Yo? Parte de la Legión de reconocimiento? Soy un cadete? Yo logre mi sueño? Jajajajajaja-llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándolo por completo, extendió los dedos y una risa tétrica salía de su boca,- jajajajajajajajaja cumpliré mi venganza, jajaja no dejare a ninguno, ninguno sobrevivirá porque yo los matare a todos-sus ojos se volvieron sombríos ya no había brillo de inocencia en ellos, su sangre comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo más rápidamente, la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar el vapor salía de sus poros en mínimas cantidades, los recuerdos de su vida llegaban a el de manera concreta visible y entendible, más sin embargo la persona que buscaba aún era una imagen borrosa y poco perceptible lo que hizo que sus emociones , su euforia comenzara disminuir, su vista comenzaba a ser acuosa, de nuevo volvía a llorar como niño perdido.

En el suelo no se percató en que segundo el pelinegro se había acercado y acunado en sus brazos, lo sentía tan lejano el contacto, comenzó a subir lentamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos de penetrante esencia pero mostraban todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había aprendido a llevar, esos ojos plata, esos eran los ojos que había estado buscando por un largo tiempo y los causantes de sus cambios emocionales, se atrevió a romper la escena paternal que se mostraba en las orillas del pueblo- Sr. Levi, usted ya me concia desde antes de que entrara a la academia no es así?, usted me vigilaba a su regreso por el auxilio del muro no es verdad, usted es la persona que eh estado buscando no es asi?- su cara era una poesía a la incertidumbre, todas la piezas que su mente había regado por todo su sistema al fin estaba encuadrando, Levi solo podía cerrar los puños aferrándose a la ropa del castaño, su corazón comenzaba a conocer el arte del amor y sus consecuencias, la venda que se había puesto tratando de disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos comenzaba a caer lentamente ahora que planeaba hacer, ya que el castaño estaba mas que recuperado de su amnesia, porque se apresuró a recordarlo, el estaba consciente de lo que había pedido pero eso era demasiado pronto, no estaba preparado para ese momento, llevo a su pecho al castaño evitándole todo contacto con su rostro- Mocoso estúpido, te apresuraste demasiado…- se soltó del abrazo y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a levantar a Eren resoplo- lo hablaremos cuando regresemos a la cabaña Hanji tiene que revisarte y hacer el diagnostico- Eren sin dudas tomo la mano y acepto la ayuda, comenzaba a sentir un fuerte estremecimiento que nacía dentro de si, su verdadero sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, se abrazó de la cintura del Cabo y entre lágrimas y sollozos- Prométame que si vuelvo a perder la memoria será usted el primero en buscar la manera en que lo recuerde al menos solo a usted por favor – el pelinegro solo podía dirigir su vista al cielo, sus emociones comenzaban a fluir, el viento soplaba fuerte, empujando nubes grises que taparía la escena y las reacciones que se llevarían a cabo, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Levi confundiese y perdiéndose en las primeras gotas de lluvia sin dejar de tocar los brazos del castaño que rodeaban su cadera…

**Continuará…**

Que les pareció este cap? Sigue siendo enredoso lo se y no se preocupen por Hanji solo pasa por crisis existencial que todos pasamos en determinado momento solo que ella si sabe salir :3 ya planeará cosas divertidas

Si ya se dije que no aparecería la pareja estrella pero fue inevitable

Si han leído mis otros escritos notaran algo parecido jojojojo pero menos pasión ok no jejeje :P

Gracias a los Rw que me dejaron jeje me ayudan mucho a motivarme a escribir

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

**Espero les haya gustado**

Gracias por leer

_**Acepto RW, criticas, vacío, sonido existencial de todo **_

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


	6. Verdad y Recuerdos

**Bienvenidos (a los pocos que lean lo que escribo), espero les guste.**

**NT: Los personajes no son míos son Hajime Isayama**

**Pertenecientes a Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Recordándoles que esto es YAOI ósea que es hombrexhombre y que si no les agrada simplemente no lo lean y dejen disfrutar a los que si agradan de este género.**

**Un saludo. Los dejo leer. :3**

**Verdad y recuerdos.-**

-Deja de decir estupideces, maldita cuatro ojos, que mierda estas diciendo?- cuestionaba Levi mientras veía fijamente a Hanji, en lo que caminaba de una lado a otro por la pequeña sala de la cabaña tratando de tranquilizar la cólera que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, la frustración que tenía en ese momento crecía conforme el silencio de Hanji se daba.

- No son estupideces –decía en un tono serio y tranquilo- Levi, esta misión me está generando problemas y por salud mental y por el bien de la misión considero que es mejor que me retire antes de que pase algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir en un futuro, por favor enanin –trataba de decir en su tono casual de burla, pero la voz se le cortaba, sus ojos mostraban seriedad y tristeza, algo no andaba bien con ella (más de lo normal)- solo trata de entender lo que siento, lo que digo, hazlo por el bien de la misión y sobretodo de Eren, en la situación en la que me encuentro no es recomendable que me acerque a él- un silencio incomodo comenzaba a gobernar esa noche, Levi entendía a la perfección a lo que la castaña se refería, su mirada y su tono de voz lo decía todo, el se estaba quedando solo con la idea que el ideo.

Casi toda la noche se la pasaron en silencio, hasta que por un momento Levi viendo hacia la entrada encontró un par de huellas que se embarraban de lodo por casi toda la cabaña. Levi comenzó a seguir con la mirada la dirección de las huellas, no encontraba el sentido- Levi que se supone que haces?, que tanto buscas?- preguntaba extrañada la castaña- cállate y deja que averigüe quien fue el bastardo que ensucio el piso que me costó toda la tarde limpiar- decía tratando de descifrar la dirección de las huellas- deja de hacer estupideces y piensa en que vas a hacer ahora que me iré, recuerda que me voy a la expedición y que no volveré aunque regresemos al cuartel- la castaña sonaba mas cansada y triste pero Levi mas que notarlo solo veía al suelo evadiendo el tema- no lo sé, supongo que le diré la verdad y lo forzare a que retome sus labores como cadete aunque no recuerda ni una mierda- miro las botas de Hanji, tenían lodo seco , su expresión de concentración y reflexión cambio drásticamente a una llena de ira, toda la con función que tenía en su mente tratando de hacer un plan para poder hacerse cargo de Eren, se había esfumado, su mente solo deseaba limpiar ese suelo con el cabello que le arrancaría a la castaña- que tanto me miras? Porque.. Porque me ves de esa manera?- no se había percatado que al momento de entrar había ensuciado el suelo con sus botas y más aun que la cabaña estaba más limpia de lo usual.

-Maldita cuatro ojos, mira lo que has hecho, ensuciaste todo y me costó toda la estúpida tarde limpiarlo todo- tomo la escoba y un balde que estaba cerca de ellos- limpiaras todo y lo dejaras más limpio de lo que yo podría hacerlo o no te dejare hacer mas experimentos estúpidos con Eren, así que tú decides que es lo que quieres hacer – Levi no se inmutaba ante la actitud desolada de Hanji- joooooo que bueno que mencionas a Eren, antes de que me valla quiero hacer un experimento un poco fuera de lo normal, quiero ver que tanto su cuerpo no recuerda lo que es ser un titán, y ver porque lloraba esa noche, si dejo tan limpio que hasta tu reflejo puedas ver, me dejaras hacer el experimento, Rivaille?- su expresión de cansancio cambio rápido, su mirada mostraba astucia y perspicacia, una idea se mostraba atreves de sus gafas y esa expresión era el detonante para muchas situaciones que vendrían después- si puedo ver mi reflejo te dejare hacerle hasta una autopsia- se dio la vuelta el sol ya estaba saliendo, ambos sabían que lo que vendría después no sería nada fácil y mucho menos fácil de entender.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol entraba de forma tajante, lastimaba incluso en sus primeros rayos, sin mencionar que un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un sentimiento de desconcierto invadiendo, como había llegado a la cabaña, que había pasado, que eran todos esos recuerdos que invadían su mente debilitada, esos sentimientos, porque la nostalgia lo invadía y sus lagrimas caían sin permiso, llevo sus manos instintivamente a su cara, tapando la dolorosa entrada del sol y el repentino dolor. Recobrando sus sentidos se percato algo inusual había, hoy no había gritos, ni el sonido de algo quebrándose, se asomo por la ventana, Levi estaba ejercitando como todos los días, pero había algo raro en él, su expresión no era la usual, así como la rutina que estaba llevando a cabo, esa no era la manera y mucho menos la hora en la que cabo se dedicaba a hacer ejercicio, que estaba pasando, una imagen repentina de siendo abrazado y consolado por el cao hizo que Eren bajara la guardia y se dejara ver a un poco de distancia por Rivaille, su dolor de cabeza se intensifico, haciendo que diera un pequeño grito agudo el cual alerto a los dos mayores los cuales no dudaron en ir a su auxilio, un miedo los invadía y ese era que Eren con amnesia se lograra transformar en titán y causara mas estragos de los que podría hacer con su memoria y emociones estables.

-Eren!- menciono la castaña un poco alterada y al mismo tiempo orgullosa de haber sido la primera en llegar a socorrer al castaño , dirigiéndose a paso seguro, se acerco lo suficiente, para poder ver aun Eren cayendo de nuevo en la angustia del momento, su posición no variaba mucho, seguía aferrado a sus piernas, sus manos no se alejaban de sus rodillas las cuales apegaba a su pecho, que era lo que veía y que le causaba tanto miedo al grado de llevarlo a una crisis; a pesar de tantas, Hanji solo podía llegar a una: la muerte de su madre aun acorralaba su inconsciente.

Cuando el pelinegro llego al cuarto solo pudo quedarse parado en el umbral de la puerta, recargándose , cruzándose de brazos y admirando la escena materna que estaba llevando a cabo Hanji, todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la castaña estaba deseando una familia, está creando imágenes utópicas de ella alejada del peligro y siendo una persona más del pueblo, en la cual no se debía preocupar por el ataque de los titanes o el hecho de investigar que eran los titanes; la escena que veía le hizo llegar al mismo pensamiento que la castaña, el único defecto era que la persona que el vislumbraba como su familia era cierto mocoso que era acogido por unos brazos intento maternales que estaba sediento de afecto y atención, sus emociones y sentimientos lo traicionaban, la escena que veía le parecía normal, pero de cierto modo le molestaba, con sentimientos confusos, se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña deseando ser el, él que estuviera saciando esa necesidad afectuosa del menor.

-Ya, ya tranquilo no pasada, aquí estoy- decía Hanji con un tono suave y dulce, en verdad se estaba comenzando a tomar su trabajo como tutora mas allá de lo laboral, un sentimiento materno la inundo al grado de comenzar a sentir una opresión en su pecho, eso ya no estaba bien, esos sentimientos, esa sensación que creía muerta, escondida, guardada en lo mas profundo de su persona, comenzaba a tomar fuerza con cada mimo que le hacía al castaño para que este saliera de su estado de shock, en su momento solo podía repetirse "es solo una misión , no puedo llevar esto mas lejos, me tengo que alejar lo más pronto posible de este ambiente antes de que sea absorbida por esta insana necesidad" sus lagrimas caían, le dolía el hecho de saber que esos pensamientos cruzaban pos su mente y que más aun le dolía el hecho de saber que sus deseos deberían ser reprimidos.

-Ha…Hanji-san?- logro articular el castaño después de veinte minutos de shock, las lagrimas habían dejado de caer, pero su pecho aun era víctima de una opresión que ni el mismo podía entender, -jejej vaya, jeje estas más tranquilo? Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la castaña intentando sonar casual, pero su tono de voz que se volvía mas entre cortada le fallaba, no quería que Eren notara esa expresión ni ese vacío que se había comenzado a generar en su interior y en su mente- si, creo que ya estoy mejor, perdona por preocuparte- trataba de disculparse el menor- claro que me preocupo, eres.. eres..- un nudo en la garganta se había formado, ya no podía aguantar más, sus sentimientos y necesidades habían gobernado sus pensamientos- perdóname Eren, pero hay algo que debes saber- su mirada perdió contacto con el menor que aun se encontraba acunado entre sus brazos- Levi y yo no somos tus tutores, bueno al menos no de la forma en que te hicimos creer, perdón, pero pertenecemos a la Legión de reconocimiento la misión de Levi es cuidarte hasta el día en que debas morir a causa de la humanidad y yo… yo solo soy la encargada de investigar tus comportamientos y darles una razón lógica a los cambios que tienes en tu cuerpo, que van mas allá de un cambio normal de niño a adolescente- su expresión se volvió seria y un poco fría, Eren fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía miedo ante esa expresión- tú tienes la extraña habilidad de convertirte en un titán y hace unas semas tuviste una extraña actitud y reacción, tu… tu lograste separarte de tu lado titán sin que este desapareciera y permaneciera activo por un buen tiempo mientras tu perdías la conciencia- Eren quedo atónito ante la noticia que se le había dado, aun acunado en los brazos de la castaña, trataba de asimilar la información que le habían dado, el silencio se seguía pensando "algo, algo no está bien, no estoy seguro de que, pero algo no está bien" se repetía a el mismo tratando de digerir lo que la castaña le había confesado tan de la nada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pero que mierda has hecho, estúpida cuatro ojos- regañaba el pelinegro- como te atreviste a contarle toda la verdad, aun no logramos encontrar respuestas a lo que está pasando ni a lo que paso, porque demonios le explicaste la verdad de las cosas- el tono de voz que tenía más que de enojo era de frustración, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el joven cadete, ni que estupideces haría mientras Hanji no estuviera, no era como si él no pudiera controlar la situación, pero el momento se volvía confuso, sus sentimientos que recién estaba descubriendo, la extraña declaración del castaño antes de desmayarse, todo lo que había pasado, se había vuelto un verdadero ruido en su cabeza.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Eren esta recordando, la información que le di no le pareció novedad, al contrario lo tomo muy bien para lo que me esperaba, ahora cambiemos de tema, mantendré en silencio lo que paso los últimos días con el, el hecho de que tenga vagos recuerdos y el incidente en el pueblo, no diré nada pero…- hizo una larga pausa, tratando de encerrar sus necesidades recién nacidas, tomo aire, y cambio su expresión a una más traviesa- amorcito, tenemos un trato, y mira, puedes ver cas tu reflejo en el suelo y en las paredes no? Así que mañana a primera hora comenzare mis experimentos con Eren y le daré una respuesta lógica a lo acontecido y después de la expedición tendré la respuesta- sus ojos obtuvieron un extraño brillo, una parte de que ella comenzaba a creer muerta había regresado y con energía, tal vez y solo tal vez la necesidad de tener una familia le ayudo a darse cuenta de su verdadera pasión que era la ciencia, la investigación, la hipótesis y todo aquello que era necesario para una excelente investigación, ya tenía sus hipótesis de la actitud de Eren, pero la clave de ellas giraban a entorno de un pelinegro de mal carácter.

Levi la vio de re-ojo, sus dudas estaban creciendo más, sumándole lo que la castaña pensaba- Ah! Bien pero yo estaré presente, no sabemos que pueda pasar y creo necesario que volvamos a nuestros uniformes si el mocoso ya sabe la verdad, sin mencionar que es extraño volver a usar ropa de civil por mucho tiempo- un gran suspiro silencioso se dejo salir de los labios del pelinegro, dando la espalda a la castaña se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña- jejeje no te preocupes, te necesito con nosotros para lograr la investigación espero que gustes cooperar, A-M-O-R-C-I-T-O- tu termina tus deberes de hoy que yo me encargare de mañana- a paso lento y sin ver al pelinegro, camino en dirección a su habitación, iba a preparar todo para su gran plan de mañana y así poder disolver unas cuantas lagunas que rodeaban ese caso que se había vuelto tan peculiar.

.

.

.

.

.

Una escena poco regular se daba a las a fueras de la cabaña, Eren se había dispuesto a pensar de lo que estaba pasando, regresando a su peculiar costumbre de sentarse a la orilla de la laguna y meter sus pies dentro de ella, veía el paisaje, dejaba que todos sus sentidos fueran invadidos por tan hermosa imagen, el agua reflejaba la intensidad del sol, dando una reflexión de luz, el viento que movía los arboles conforme recorría un camino en el cual se veía al levantar la tierra, las aves y algunos insectos creaban una hermosa melodía, perdido en sus sentidos no se percato de cierta voz que lo motivaba a cantar, sus ojos obtuvieron su brillo característico lleno de energía, paz, esperanza, se dejo llevar comenzando a cantar:

"_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta_

_Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor_

_1-2 tantos rostros_

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo_

_Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos_

_Sueña, sueña, siempre…"_

Solo la canción sonaba en el pequeño paisaje, solo un chico se veía en los alrededores, solo un sentimiento estaba naciendo y solo un significado tenía esa canción, solo uno y ese era el recordar el porqué y por quien estaba viviendo, sigue cantando buscando una solución a ese sentimiento de vacio…

"_Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños_

_Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal_

_Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar_

_Sigue ahí, ahora yo, voy a proteger tu sueño…"_

Déjame cantar contigo, permíteme quitarte toda la carga que inconscientemente hemos puesto en tus hombros, fue lindo mientras duro, pero antes de que termine déjame ser el Morfeo que cuide de tus sueños mientras te acuno en mis brazos.

"_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor mientras le prodigo una bendición_

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor_

_Con un beso el niño despertó"_

Desde las sombras un espectador escuchaba atentamente aquel susurro que entonaba una canción, sabia de ante mano que ya todo estaba llegando a su final, después de la partida de Hanji solo le quedarían dos semanas para pensar, armar y planear lo que haría en un futuro, su nueva prioridad era cuidar la vida de ese niño que con una canción y una buen ambiente había logrado atravesar las barreras de su frio corazón, ya solo viviría para protegerlo del despreciable futuro que los malditos de alto rango le habían deparado a la esperanza de la humanidad, Eren no morirá, no hasta que sea por una verdadera causa

Si las sombras de esa laguna hablaran, podrían revelar la verdad de los sentimientos de dos tontos que se descubrieron por causa de una hermosa vista, siendo una canción su lenguaje secreto y la llave de sus corazones…

-Eren….- el viento soplaba llevándose aquel susurro que pedía ser gritado- Ya falta poco, lo prometo tu carga terminara y podrás se un joven normal, lo prometo aunque eso me cueste mas que mi propia vida, te lo prometo…-

**Continuará…**

Ah! Pido disculpas me tarde en actualizar muchas cosas en la escuela, poca inspiración y mis compañeros no cooperaban, esta vez se portaron bien TT_TT

Que les pareció este cap? No sé como salió, pero no se algo me gusto jajaja ok no pues bueno esto está casi llegando a su final Q_Q y es hora de las preguntas curiosas van a querer leer un poco de lemon antes de que todo termine o solo un besito de enamorados?

La canción es un cover de una de las canciones del anime D-Gray Man (lo recomiendo mucho) la pueden buscar como la Melodía del 14 o como Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo (no me acuerdo de quien es el cover pero cuando lo encuentre le daré los créditos juujujuju

Gracias a los Rw que me dejaron jeje me ayudan mucho a motivarme a escribir

NT: Me disculpo por la redacción y ortografía

**Espero les haya gustado**

Gracias por leer

_**Acepto RW, criticas, vacío, sonido existencial de todo **_

_**Sumire Crazzy Murasaki**_


End file.
